Processed photographic films and papers which utilize a coupler and a sensitizing dye tend to retain the sensitizing dye, resulting in staining. This staining tends to be particularly severe with couplers that contain phenol groups or other strong hydrogen bond donor groups. High levels of staining can result in processed papers and reversal films which are visually objectionable, and in negative films with inferior printing characteristics. Consequently, the need exists to identify compositions and methods to reduce retained sensitizing dye and the associated stain.
Carbonamides represent one known class of high-boiling coupler solvents used in photographic materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,878 mentions carbonamides among other possible solvents that may be used in materials coated on a reflective support and processed with a short (.ltoreq.21/2 minute) development time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,049 discloses the use of certain aryloxy substituted carbonamides in combination with yellow couplers for improved dye light stability. German Patent DD 225,240 Al describes the use of similar aryloxy substituted oarbonamides with various types of oouplers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,336 discloses the use of carboxy-substituted carbonamides in the preparation of coupler dispersions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,449 notes that carbonamide coupler solvents, among many other types, may be used in combination with a wide variety of water-insoluble polymeric materials. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,251 and 4,419,439 disclose the use of carbonamides among other coupler solvents in combination with specific naphthol couplers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,999 mentions the use of carbonamides, among other coupler solvents, with non-uredo 76-class couplers See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,027, 2,759,821, and Japanese Patent Application No. 54/4125. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,767 discloses use of coupler solvents, such as carbonamides, with Kodachrome couplers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,519 discloses the use of certain heterocyclic nitrogen compounds with yellow and cyan couplers for improved stability.
The combination of certain pyrazolone magenta dye-forming couplers with carbonamides is disclosed in German Patent Application 3,730,577 Al. Carbonamides in combination with 218-class couplers are disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,900,655. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,963 discloses carbonamides in combination with a subclass of 224 couplers.
Despite the broad use of various carbonamides in connection with couplers, no reference is made to additional specific coupler solvent-coupler combinations which significantly reduce staining by residual sensitizing dye.